


Advent Calendfic 2005 by Ariaste

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 chapters of Holiday WAFF.  An advent calendar of fanfiction for the fandom. Inspired by 31 Christmas Songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): this story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

  
[Advent Calendfic 2005](viewstory.php?sid=202) by [Ariaste](viewuser.php?uid=7)  


  
Summary: 31 chapters of Holiday WAFF. An advent calendar of fanfiction for the fandom. Inspired by 31 Christmas Songs

Rating: G to R (NC-17?)  
Categories: [Slash Fanfic](browse.php?type=categories&catid=3) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  General  
Warnings:  Language (mild)  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  2 Completed: No   
Word count: 710 Read: 683  
Published: 06 Dec 2005 Updated: 04 Mar 2006 

Day One by Ariaste

DAY ONE  
"White Christmas"

On the early morning of December first, Crowley was dreaming.

Hell had temporarily restationed him in Florida, to make sure some of the elderly 'snowbird' tourists in their tacky clothing did some sinning round the holidays.

But that's not important. Crowley was dreaming as he slept and that's what mattered.

The weather had been terrible. As in, not a single flake of snow. Crowley liked snow. Snow reminded him of warm fires, and nice smells, and the angel's special blend of tea that he only used around this time of year. The tea that Crowley would never admit that he adored, that smelt like nutmeg and cinnamon and cloves and other Christmas-y things, and that always came mixed with the scent of pine, because Aziraphale would insist on drinking in the Special Christmas Teacups next to the Special Christmas chair-spots, next to the Special Christmas fire and the Christmas tree that seemed to get more and more special each year, and somebody damn it, that thing must be nearly BURSTING with special-ness by now.

Crowley was dreaming.

He was dreaming about special tea blends, and crackling fires, and fragrant pine trees (which, of course, dared not shed a single needle) decorated with beautiful ornaments that had been collected over the years and bits of tinsel and pretty twinkling lights. And children, with English accents, running about being Extra Good, because oh my goodness, Father Christmas is coming! He was dreaming of walking by a frozen pond with an angel, wondering just where the ducks went and how that one duck that stayed survived, even though he'd push himself all over the pond on his belly, as if the ice was still water. Probably something of the angel's doing. He was dreaming of glistening treetops, and being forced to address Christmas cards for Aziraphale, and of getting revenge by throwing snowballs at the angel, later, after he'd forgotten about the cards. He was dreaming about the angel decorating his shop and the tree, and in England's name, that had to be the only thing the angel could touch (beside books, and the Bentley, of course) without it turning into tacky. He was dreaming of sleigh bells and of a white Christmas

The whole day after his dream, Crowley was depressed. And a depressed Crowley is an irritated Crowley, which is a maliciously sadistic and unhappily uncreative Crowley.

He made the orange crop in the entire state fail, and then couldn't think of anything else to do.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=202>  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31 chapters of Holiday WAFF. An advent calendar of fanfiction for the fandom. Inspired by 31 Christmas Songs

  
[Advent Calendfic 2005](viewstory.php?sid=202) by [Ariaste](viewuser.php?uid=7)  


  
Summary: 31 chapters of Holiday WAFF. An advent calendar of fanfiction for the fandom. Inspired by 31 Christmas Songs

Rating: G to R (NC-17?)  
Categories: [Slash Fanfic](browse.php?type=categories&catid=3) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  General  
Warnings:  Language (mild)  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  2 Completed: No   
Word count: 710 Read: 683  
Published: 06 Dec 2005 Updated: 04 Mar 2006 

Day Two by Ariaste

THE ADVENT CALANDFIC

31 chapters of holiday WAFF by Ariaste

Rating: G through R  
Pairing: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Summary: An advent calendar of fanfiction for the fandom. Inspired by 31 Christmas Songs  
Rating of this Chapter: PG-14 for Language

DAY TWO  
"Blue Christmas"

"Hi, this is Anthony Crowley's hotel room. Please leave a message. I guess. oh for fuck's sake, how do I stop this recording-- BEEP!"

"Crowley! Hi, it- it's Aziraphale. Um. Haven't heard from you in a few weeks, just wanted to make sure you're doing alright. I do hope you'll be back for Christmas, my dear, it'll be perfectly wretched without you... I hope Florida's nice, and I'm sure you're having a wonderful time. I miss you. There'll be plenty of my special tea for when you get back... Bye."

Crowley stared at the phone in misery. No, he was not having a wonderful time. No, Florida is not at all nice when one compares it to England. No, there won't be any special tea, you'll have drunk it all, you -- what was it Shadwell called him? Ah yes -- you great Southern pansy. No, he wasn't doing alright. Yes, he missed the angel too, he supposed.

Fuck, he hated Florida. If people had been meant to wear shorts in winter... something. And fuck that shite about 'green Christmas'. It wasn't even green, it was a collection of mediocre browns with a palm tree or two that did it's best, and the occasional splash of color that signalled another blessed teenager walking about in a bikini. FUCK, he hated Florida.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=202>  



End file.
